The present invention relates to novel 6-(substituted phenoxy)tetrazolo(1,5-b)pyridazines and methods for controlling soil-borne disease organisms which attack plants.
The related prior art discloses 6-(4-methylphenyl)tetrazolo(1,5-b)pyridazine and 6-(benzyloxy)-tetrazolo(1,5-b)pyridazine compounds. See Revue Roumaine di Chemie 10, 641 (1965), Chem. Abstr. 64:732h and Chem. Pharm. Bull. (Tokyo) 11, 348 (1963, Chem. Abstr. 59:8734h), respectively. The 6-(substituted phenoxy)tetrazolo(1,5-b)-pyridazines have not been previously described.